


Carry on Dancing

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-12
Updated: 2005-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped living in the present a long time ago. The past holds more than the future ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on Dancing

He spends his time day-dreaming, constant Spring Fever plaguing his mind despite having nothing to look forward to. Perhaps he looks forward to the next time he can day-dream, the next time he can remember. He says very little, just stares into space watching memories play over like invisible movies trapped inside his mind along with words on crumpled paper and babbled confessions of love and sadness.

He stopped living in the present a long time ago. The past holds more than the future ever could. He remembers watching; under the stars, the moonlight flooding the black sky with stolen light, he danced. Graceful twisting and turning and shifting of feet that have walked places he never thought he’d ever see. His mind trapped in beautiful black and white memories. Names whispered fill his mind with colour as he imagines the heat of the moment, hues of orange dancing behind his tightly closed eyes. He cries out in his sleep Chester. Awakes with tears dried on his face and does not sleep again that night.

It’s become a vicious cycle. He dreams of a lost love at night whilst he sleeps lightly, awaking with a no longer spoken name on his lips and a cold fear gripping his heart. At night he remembers, remembers the end. Of the band. Of his love. Remembers watching as what should have always been his was stolen away from him, whisked back into the family life he had always tried to avoid. He stayed awake at night, with hopes of forgetting.

But through the day his mind wanders to a dark night in the park. There is a girl and she’s playing the violin under a street lamp, the tune is lonely as if it has been abandoned by the other instruments needed to make it beautiful. But Chester tugged him close to his body and moved them together, feet skipping quickly across the tarmac of the ground and their head thrown back in mirth. He remembers stepping away as Chester dances alone, his lithe body spinning gracefully to the crescendo-ing music.

He remembers being kissed gently then, as Chester stepped closer to him and stared deep into his eyes. He can hear vividly the voice of his lover and feel his hot breath against his ear I love you Rob he says and then the words are blown away by a cool breeze and he looks around him, taking in the scenery. He’s in the park again but this time he is alone, forced to watch as Chester pulls his wife closer and leans his head on her shoulder, their bodies moving in an erratic waltz. There is a spark and there is love.

Their stolen kiss and the words of adoration came too late. The lone violin’s solo loops through his mind as he remembers the end of all things. Saying goodbye and I love you and watching as Chester slipped into the waiting arms of his loving wife. He can remember his heart breaking and his life stopping. But most of all he can remember the beams of moonlight breaking through the grey of the clouds and spilling to the ground as they danced, and danced.


End file.
